The Stolen girl
by InvisibleBlade
Summary: 11/OC Romance/adventure - Hello! The names Ginger. Just Ginger. You've probably heard of me. What's that? You haven't? Not even a measly tale? No? Oh blimey this could take a while. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC**

* * *

Hello! The names Ginger. Just Ginger. You've probably heard of me. What's that? You haven't? Not even a measly tale? No? Oh blimey this could take a while.

The first thing that you should know about me is that I'm not exactly human, and when I say not exactly, what I mean is that I'm not human. Yup that's right! I'm a great big outer space alien gal. Don't get me wrong or anything, to your human eyes I'd look like any other ordinary teenage girl. I don't have any extra limbs, I'm not scaly or slimy and I don't have any strange eating habits. Well I do have the one eating habit that perhaps can't be considered normal but for that I slightly blame him. Oh sorry I forgot that you don't know anything about my life so you won't know who I'm referring to. His name is The Doctor. Surely you've heard of him? Mad man bouncing around space and time in a blue box with the maturity of a three year old, oh and some great hair. Seriously his hair is really great!

You have! That's so unfair! When he finds out that you all know about him but nothing about me he'll be gloating for days on ends. You won't tell him will you? Oh that's a relief. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I see his smug expression one more time. As for that strange eating habit … lets just say fish fingers and custard surprisingly go well together. Odd I know but incredibly tasty all the same.

Another thing that you should know is that I'm not actually ginger. I gained my nickname from my love of Ginger biscuits. I almost always have an emergency packet at hand but unfortunately for me The Doctors also grown quite fond of them so I have to hide them from him. Though I'm sure that he knows where my hiding place for them is as on a regular basis the packet just simply decreases biscuit by biscuit until all I'm left with is an empty packet and a few tiny crumbs. Hmmm just thinking about them is making me hungry. I'll defiantly have to think of a new hiding place though, that is if I want to have a fighting chance of having any before The Doctor steals them from me.

You're probably wondering what I look like so I'll tell you. After all it's always nice to put a name to a face. Before I tell you what I look like however I must point out the fact that I've not always looked this way. To put it simply … my face changes. I know that that must be yet another shocking revelation to you but it's true and believe me I could get into a long winded conversation about just how it works, but lets just say the process is called regeneration and it causes everything to change about me. My appearance and my personality get a complete makeover.

Currently I look as though I'm about eighteen in Earth years with a shock of black wavy hair that curls slightly at the bottom. The Doctors always saying how much he loves my hair because it's so wavy but I'm not so sure about it … Anyway back to what I look like. I'm tall but I'm not a giant and my skin shades a deathly white. In fact I'm so pale that when I regenerated into this body The Doctor thought that I was dead. Ah but it's far too early for me to be telling you about that little adventure. Sorry I have the terrible habit of talking about things that are completely off topic. Now where was I? Oh yes of course! My appearance.

I've got blazing amber eyes that swirl with flecks of silver. This eye colour's apparently rather common for my species according to The Doctor but I'll never know considering that they're all dead. Yup, that's right, dead. My people are all dead and it's all The Doctors fault. I don't blame him, at least I don't anymore. I used to blame him but that was when I was young and bitter. Back then I was only just coming into terms to what I was and what he was. However I'm older now and I've mellowed out a bit. I can quite happily say that I forgive him for the actions he took.

Now you know a little about me I believe that it's time for me to begin my tale …

Sit back, relax and hold on tight because this is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride. For this is the tale of a naïve human girl who's life gets turned upside down. Ah yes that's another thing I should have probably told you. I wasn't always an alien and if you care to read on I shall explain just how I became an outer space alien travelling with a man as insane as a Dalek wearing a pink tutu.

Now that I've left you all with that disturbing image perhaps you would be so kind as to leave a review so that the writer who is so kindly writing my life story can find the inspiration to continue ?

* * *

**YOU HEARD THE LADY! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! **

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS. XXX **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : DOCTOR WHO BELONGS TO THE BBC. **

**A/N: A HUGE THANKS GOES TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SHOWN SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. THIS STORY REALLY KICKS OFF NOW. THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT HOW GINGER MET THE DOCTOR. I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP AMY/RORY/RIVER OUT OF THE EQUATION. THIS IS A COMPLETELY AU FIC. I HOPE THAT'S OK. ENJOY. X**

* * *

Right hello again! We have come to the moment in time where my tale finally gets told in all it's glory. The writer will take you through every twist and turn that I have faced so far in my life. Firstly she is taking you to the my very first encounter I had with The Doctor. As you know what they say, every fairy tale has to begin somewhere …

* * *

Ginger pressed her face against the cold, metal wire, staring at the beautiful orange and black striped cat that was pacing within it's confines. " You're gorgeous." She whispered out loud, grinning from ear to ear as the big cat momentarily locked it's huge amber eyes with hers. She sighed deeply, " You look so sad." She stated. She could truly sympathise with the tiger, as she too was in a place that she neither belonged in or wanted to be in.

Ginger had always felt that sense of not belonging, a deep gut wrenching feeling that she was different from the rest of humanity. She supposed that she had always been out of place from the very start. she had been an orphan left out in the dark and the cold, and throughout her life no one had even glanced at her, let alone considered adopting her. Another thing that separated her from everyone else was that she was a nerd, but not the average watching sci-fi all day sort of nerd, if only that were the case. She's the sort of nerd that can work out all sorts of crazy, long calculations inside of her head, calculations that should be impossible to work out in your mind alone. She was so insanely clever that by the age of eight she had been moved on to high school and when she had been only twelve years old she had participated in a physics course in Cambridge. The major age gap between herself and the people that she had been around her had left her as a shy, socially awkward person. Now at the mere age of sixteen, a physics degree in her pocket, and job offers being thrown at her left right and centre, she was in a zoo. What was mentally wrong with her? She could have any job that she wanted, could be going out and making friends, living a normal life.

However deep down inside Ginger knows that the likelihood of her ever settling down in one place to make friends, and to have a permanent job was very minor. She just loves to travel, to see new sights and taste new food. In truth she was searching ... for a place of true belonging. She very much doubted that she'd ever find a place quite like that.

Suddenly a low, wheezing sound reverberated through the cool morning air. Ginger perked her head up in interest, searching frantically for what would have made such a noise. It was definatly coming from within the tiger enclosure. However she didn't have to wait long to find out as a giant blue box seemingly appeared from nowhere. It floated mid air momentarily before spinning off out of control, tiny electric sparks shooting off from it. " What?" She murmured, flinching as the box hit the fence with a loud bang. " What?" She repeated. Now stationary she took the time to read the lettering scrawled across it. " Police public call box." She said aloud. She'd seen old pictures on these but she was pretty sure that they hadn't had the strange ability to fly ... or rather crash.

She almost jumped out of her skin when the doors flew open by themselves. " Ok." She gulped, a little freaked out. After all that had just happened she shouldn't have been surprised to see a mans head poking out from behind the doors, but she was. Her breathing quickened as the man stepped out of the box. He was a most odd looking man, and that was putting it rather lightly. He was soaked through to his skin. How anyone could get so wet within such a small box was a complete mystery to her. He had a strong jaw line that jutted out almost comically, his dark green eyes buzzed with an enraged madness underneath the thickest mop of brown hair that Ginger had ever seen, and his head bobbed on his long neck precariously. He was dressed in a suit that was clearly far too small for him as it clung to his body tightly, showing off his rather gorgeous body. Ginger slapped herself mentally and let out a low sigh. Men had never taken an interest in her and this man would be no different. It was properly due to the fact that they didn't want to date someone smarter than them. It was then that the situation finally struck her. This man, whoever he was, was standing inside a cage with a large carnivorous wild cat. Her heart sank within her chest as dread filled her very essence. " Psst." She whispered, attempting to gain the mans attention without aggravating the already rather angry looking tiger.

The man span around to face her and grinned dopily, " Hello there." He waved his hand at Ginger like an idiot.

Ginger shook her head, " Get out of there. " She hissed, pointing a finger in the tigers direction.

The man frowned, and turned to see what she was pointing at so urgently. " Ha, well hello pretty kitty cat. " He crouched on his knees, watching the tiger curiously, before he foolishly began walking in it's direction.

" Oi, where do you think you're going? That's a tiger ... you can't just." Oh, why was she even bothering. If this idiot wanted to get himself killed then he could do as he wished.

" Don't worry I can speak tiger!" The man yelled back.

" You speak tiger? Of course, why didn't I think of that?" She retorted, her voice dripping in sarcasm. This guy really is a nutter she thought to herself.

The man nodded at her and spread his arms out wide, " I speak everything." He informed her in a very matter of fact voice.

She closed her eyes, hardly daring to watch the scene continue. Instead of the sounds of screams and canines crunching into his bones that she expected however, she heard a loud bumbling purr. Snapping her eyes open she almost laughed at the sight that lay before her. The tiger was on it's back, enjoying a good belly rub from the man .Ok, she had to admit, that was impressive.

The man flashed her a smile and stood back up to his feet, " Told you I could speak Tiger." He said smugly. Taking a small silver object out of his back trouser pocket he pointed it at the gate, pressing a small button that turned the end of the object a bright blue. The gate clicked and swung open with ease and the man walked through. He quickly closed the door again before strolling over to her. " I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm The Doctor." He held out his hand to her and she reluctantly took it and shook it.

" The doctor?" She asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. He certainly didn't look like any doctor that she'd seen before.

" Yup. The Doctor. Just The Doctor. " He replied, " What's your name?" He asked her.

" Ginger." She replied hesitantly.

" Ginger? " His eyes widened slightly, " That's got to be the awesomest name I've ever heard!" He exclaimed.

Ginger rolled her eyes, " Awesomest isn't really a word, but I suppose I'll take that as a compliment."

" Awesomest is a real word!" The man supposedly called The Doctor retorted.

" Is not." Ginger corrected him.

" Is too." He nodded eagerly, his mop of dark brown hair hovering slightly above his forehead.

" Is not!" She screamed at him. Grrr. What was she still doing arguing with this childish man? She turned and fled from him but still felt his presence lingering behind her. " Are you just going to follow me? " She threw the question at him.

" Yup." He replied cheekily. " So Ginger, I don't suppose you have any food? I'm starving. Apples ... yes apples! That's what I need. Oooh, I'm getting cravings, that's new." His voice rambled on from behind her.

So that's how Ginger got stuck with a stalker going by the name ' The Doctor'. A grown man with the mental age of a three year old.

* * *

**SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY SO FAR. I'VE ALSO BEEN THINKING WETHER YOU WANT GINGER TO INTRODUCE EACH CHAPTER OR NOT. I'M NOT TOO SURE, WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS ON MY PROFILE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has reviewed/ alerted/faved. **

**This is just a reminder to people who may not know yet. This is an AU fic and will not involve Amy/ Rory/ River. **

* * *

Ginger sighed, threw her hands up in the air and flopped onto her kitchen chair with a defeated huff, " I don't know what else to give you! " She exclaimed with about as much enthusiasm as brain dead Zombie.

Internally she was thinking, why on Earth did you allow this idiot to follow you home? The idiot she was referring to was the man she had met at the zoo. He still wouldn't give her a real name; just The Doctor.

She supposed that she was taking pity on him. The man looked mad, borderline insane, and probably had no one else in the world who cared . Ginger could definatly relate to the latter part at least. She knew what it was like to be an outsider, and she knew that if she was in the mans place she would want someone to care. So she had brought him into her home, but where had that gotten her? She'd given him practically every type of food she had available in her house, and he'd either spat it out or tossed it out her door with a crazed yell of " And stay out! " She was still no closer to finding out who the man was and he was starting to become unnervingly anxious, pacing up and down. Deep down she knew she should be scared, terrified even, but that fear was somewhat dampened by her raging curiosity.

" There has to be something!" The man roared, ruffling his hair slightly. He swung Ginger's fridge open and glared at it as though just by thinking of food it would appear. " Aha!" He clapped his hands together in glee and pulled out a packet of microwavable custard and some fish fingers.

Ginger watched in utter fascination as the strange man set about combining the two foods. It shouldn't look at all appetising, but for some strange reason her stomach wasn't interested in what her brain was thinking and grumbled furiously.

The man … The Doctor… Whoever he is, was now staring at her. As she stared back into those eyes of his she couldn't help but see the horror squirming within them. It made her think that he had seen things way beyond his years and that made her feel two things ; guilt and sorrow. Ginger shivered and tried to look away from him but it was a hopeless exercise, and lasted for barley a second.

" Do you want some?" The Doctor asked through a mouthful of food.

Ginger hesitated slightly, but eventually gave him a weak nod, " Sure." She reached forwards and picked up a fish finger, swirled it in the warm custard and popped it in her mouth. She hummed happily as the two contrasting tastes exploded across her tongue.

" See not bad, hey?" He quirked his non existent eyebrow.

" Not bad at all." Ginger beamed at him.

"So Ginger. Do you like travelling? " The question was completely random and out of the blue but coming from mans mouth it sounded like an almost normal conversation starter.

" Um, ye." She replied, frowning slightly.

" Brilliant!, me too. In fact it's what I do best. " His kindly, green eyes flickered around the room nervously. Ginger watched as his Adams apple momentarily bobbed up and down, " What if you came travelling with me? Would you like that? " He watched her like a lost puppy and turned an impossibly bright red colour in what could only be embarrassment.

Ginger bit her lip and thought about her words carefully, " I would but I just simply don't have the time." There, that wasn't too bad, was it? She wasn't exactly telling a lie, and it wasn't letting him down too harshly.

To her surprise The Doctor just chuckled. It was as though he was telling himself a joke, and it left her feeling ever so slightly disturbed.

" What's so funny?" She crossed her arms, and shook her head, feeling very bemused.

" It's just, I can offer you all the time in the world! " He leapt to his feet, " All the time in the universe! I could take you to the moon and get you back in time for tea. No problem."

Ginger closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. This man was clearly far more delusional than she had first realised, but before she could really stop herself a " Yes, ok" flew from her lips. Was there something seriously wrong with her? The answer to that was probably a firm yes.

" You will, really?" He looked at her with uncertainty brooding in the depths of his green pools.

" Yeh, why not? " Again, what the hell was she thinking? This man could be a murderer for all she knew and she was agreeing to travel with him.

She quickly found herself being enveloped within a giant bear hug, " This is on every level of the word fantabulous. It'll be nice to have another human companion. It's been a while …" He suddenly looked devastated. He backed away from Ginger and looked at his feet in contemplation.

Ginger didn't question him about what he meant by "human companions." She just simply took hold of his hand.

In that moment she felt something that she hadn't felt in her entire lifetime.

Belonging.

* * *

**The Review game **

**1. Leave a review on this fic and at the bottom of the review tell me you want to be part of the review game. **

**2. I'll check out one of your fan fictions and fave/ alert you. **

**3. If you don't write fan fictions leave a review anyway and I'll put you on my alert list just in case one day you do write one so I'll be one of the first to leave a review. **

**Spread the love people 8D**

* * *

**Feel free to check out my other fan fictions on my profile page. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own.**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has shown support with this story so far. P.S Amy WILL NOT be in this. This is completley AU.**

* * *

" You've got to be kidding me!" Ginger exclaimed in a high pitched squeal.

The Doctor chuckled in amusement from behind her, " So, I know exactly what you're going to say Ginger, but I want to hear it. It makes it that much more exciting. " He skipped to her side and gave a the cheesiest grin she had ever seen.

" This is dimensionally transcendental technology. I thought that it was a myth." She smirked at his disappointed look.

" I prefer it when people say that it's bigger on the inside." He huffed, blowing out his cheeks childishly.

She shrugged, " At least this proves that you're not an escaped psychiatric patient, right?" She narrowed her eyes at him, " So that leaves me with one question. Who are you? " She raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"I Ginger, am The Doctor. " He stated, running over to the huge piece of equipment in the center of the room, " And this is my sexy new TARDIS!" He grinned and stroked one of the walls fondly

He's definitely an escaped mad man Ginger thought to herself." Ok then. What are you?" She asked, walking up to him with a purposeful stride.

" What am I?" He squeaked, " I should think the spaceship gives it away. Clearly I'm not human." He shifted away from Ginger, and began pressing buttons on the console.

" I know that part." Ginger sighed. This was completely mind blowing, and she knew she should be shocked about even thinking of this man as an ... alien, but everything fitted perfectly. The odd, erratic behaviour, the tiny blue box with a whole world fitted inside. Ginger had always trusted her own instincts, and now they were telling her that this man was anything but human.

" I'm a Timelord. The last one to be specific. " He looked at her with a heart breaking amount of sorrow filling his dark forest green eyes, " It was an incredibly bad day. I'd rather not talk about it. " His voice cracked and he turned his back on her.

" Of course. I'm sorry." Ginger apologised, suddenly wishing she hadn't said anything. She could sympathise with him though. She had lost her family, she knew what it was like to be alone, but however she just couldn't imagine being the last of her kind. That was a true sadness that Ginger just couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The Doctor suddenly bounced back into life, " It's ok, curious Ginger who asks a lot of questions. Now, let's go shall we? Shall I pick where or would you like to do the honours?" He cocked his head slightly.

Ginger thought about it for a moment, " There is somewhere I've always wanted to go." She said, " But you'll probably laugh at me, and besides it's not very exciting. " She found herself blushing immensely as The Doctor took a giant step towards her. Her one beating heart was playing havoc within her chest. She cursed her over active hormones mentally before saying in a really small voice, " Disney world." She had always wanted to go, but it wasn't as if she had any friends to go with until now. Blimey my first friend is an alien! her inside voice screamed. It was cool, and crazy, and fantastic, and wait a minute ... he wasn't laughing. She'd expected hysterical laughter but instead he was just pushing more buttons, and pulling at levers.

" Disney world it is then!" He yelled at the top if his lungs, " Always fancied a quick trip there myself, you know? Never really found the time. Ironic I know! " He rambled in what Ginger found a rather adorable way. It was as though the words were coming out of his mouth before his brain had sent out the signal for them to do so.

Ginger felt compelled to run up to him and give him a huge hug ... so she did. This man was quite possibly the first person to accept her for who she was, and it felt almost too good to be true to actually have someone by her side. She was no longer a stranger looking in, but she was part of something, something big! And it suddenly didn't matter to her if she was running away with a crazy person, or if she was in fact the crazy one because this was real ; more real than anything she had experienced before.

" Woah!" The Doctor yelped and for a moment Ginger was sure he was going to pull away, but then a funny thing happened, he hugged her back, " Well this was a most unexpected surprise." He muttered into her hair, " A most unexpected surprise indeed. A nice one though. It seems this version of me is a far huggier one than my predecessor. May I ask what this is for?" He breathed into her ear, sending a shiver up her back.

" This is my way of saying thank you." Ginger told him, reluctantly releasing him.

" Right, thanks for what exactly?" He asked.

Ginger shrugged, " I dunno. I guess for asking me to come along." She felt the blush that had been building up spread across her entire face. She was probably a bright red colour by now.

Suddenly a loud blaring sound shattered the moment and the spaceship ... or TARDIS as The Doctor had called it earlier was shaking.

" What's wrong?" Ginger swallowed down hard.

The Doctor shook his head, and ran a hand through his brown mop as he began staring at a screen, " Ah, a distress signal. I'm afraid We'll have to put Disney world off for another time. We're going to take a slight detour first. Now Ginger I'm going to need you to hang on." He told her firmly.

" Hanging on!" She exclaimed, grabbing hold of the hand rail for dear life.

" Righty oh! Geronimo!" He yelled before the floor plunged below both of their feet and Ginger's world became a tumbling mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to every one who has show me support with this story so far. Your support means the world to me.**

* * *

Ginger awoke from her dream with a slow, sleep ridden start. Her dream had consisted of a strange man, an alien man. He had been so sad, and those huge green eyes that looked far too aged for his youthful face had held nothing but misery. She had followed that man because something deep inside of her had told her that that was where she belonged: by his side. Then there had been that magical box. It was small, blue and wooden. At first it hadn't looked like anything out of the ordinary. However when she stepped through those doors she had found herself in a magnificent world. The air had tasted of adventure, and Ginger loved adventure. She craved it. The chance of learning something new and seeing wonderful sights that she has never laid her eyes on before was what she lived for. That's why she never stayed in one place for too long. That's why she had snapped up the chance to travel with the mad man. Too bad it had all been a dream.

She tried rolling out of bed but something was restraining her. Panic began to build within Ginger's mind as she struggled, and thrashed about. Anything to break free of whatever was pinning her down. Anything. She couldn't move. Not one inch. Her breathing became harsh. Each breath she drew was ragged, and heavy, and that poor heart of hers was pumping so rapidly that it felt like it was going to explode at any moment.

It was only now that she realised she had her eyes open, and yet it was still pitch black. In fact the only thing she could see is a never ending darkness. Where was she? What was going on?

" Shh." She heard a low whisper coming from beside her.

Ginger whimpered in confusion slightly, and strained her head to the left to try and see who had spoken. She blinked. She must be imagining things. She could have sworn she saw the outline of The Doctor through the dark, and the shadows.

" Ginger. Are you hurt?" The voice asked. Genuine concern laced the words. That was definitely the voice of the mad man who she had run away with. So it hadn't been a dream that her mind had conjured up then. It had been real.

" No. I don't think so. Doctor is that you? Where are we?" She wriggled again, but still she couldn't escape whatever had the vise like grip on her.

" Of course it's me! Who else were you expecting? Actually, don't answer that. And as for where we are, Ginger. I have absolutely no idea. Isn't that fantastically cool?" His voice washed over her like a warm blanket of safety wrapping around her.

Ginger laughed slightly, " How is this fantastically cool?" She asked him. She felt reassured just by having his presence close by, but she couldn't help the nerves, and fear jangling within her. They still had no idea of where they were or how they had ended up wherever the hell this place is in the first place. Not exactly the most comforting thought, is it?

" Humans. Always looking at the down sides of things." The Doctor mumbled under his breath.

" Kind of hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel though when we're trapped in this place." Ginger replied.

" Kind of hard to see anything." The Doctor retorted.

Ginger was about to say something when suddenly a loud clanking noise rang out. She yelped slightly as a bright light filled the room. She squinted her eyes to try and adjust to the new bright conditions surrounding her. That's when she saw it. A robot resembling a pepper pot with an eye stalk. She glanced at The Doctor, and was about to ask him a question but as she took in the sheer amount of terror tearing through his expression she swallowed her words. The sorrow within his eyes that had been there previously had grown, and there was something else too. Anger. Hatred.

" GIN -GER." Ginger froze at the sound of her name. How did it know her name? " YOU WILL FOLLOW ME." It commanded. It's voice was metallic, and had a slight rough edge to it. Something within her told her that if she went with whatever that thing was that she wouldn't be returning.

The restraints that had been clenching around her wrists and ankles loosened and she dropped to the ground. She quickly scrabbled up to her feet, and with as much courage as she could muster stared into the eyestalk of the metal monster. She shivered. It was almost as though something or someone was watching her intently through that eyestalk.

" YOU WILL FOLLOW ME!" It screeched.

" No." Ginger said firmly, standing her ground.

" YOU WILL FOLLOW OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" It's metal voice roared in a slightly irritated tone mixed in with a ray of anger, and madness.

She turned to face The Doctor and locked eyes with him. she couldn't quite read his expression. If she wasn't mistaken there was quite a bit of guilt there, but why would he be feeling guilty?

" Do as it says." He told her calmly, " It'll kill you on the spot if you don't. If you do as it asks you'll stand a chance. I'm sorry Ginger. I really am. It's the only way." His whole body seemed to sag in defeat.

Ginger headed his words. She didn't like the sound of being killed on the spot, but neither did she like the sound of being whisked off to an unown place with this ... creature. The latter was probably the more preferable option right now though.

" See you soon, yeh?" Ginger's voice quaked with fear as she began to take a step out of the small room into some damp, and freezing cold corridors leading off into every direction imaginable.

" Yeh. See you soon Ginger." She heard the distant goodbye slipping from The Doctor's lips.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Thanks x**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own**

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to my followers, and to those who have left reviews and favorited this fan fiction. I still have no internet at home. I'm only updating now beacuae I'm using my college computer. Sorry if the updates come slowly. Other than that ... enjoy x**

* * *

Gingers head was pounding chaotically with a million different thoughts as she was forced into an even smaller room than the one she had previously been with The Doctor in. Her emotions churned within her stomach nauseatingly. She was feeling so much, and yet at the same time she was feeling empty, and numb. She was terrified, confused, bewildered, excited, so incredibly lonely, and worst of all she was deeply concerned about The Doctor. She missed the mad man already despite only knowing him for a short period of time.

It smelt retched in the room. It reminded her of sweat, and the putrid smell of food rotting slowly. She coughed, and almost gagged as the smell washed over repeatedly.

In the room she had been led into was a small metal chair and hanging above it was a horrifying metal contraption swinging from loose wires.

"What is that?" She whispered out loud.

"QUIET. DO NOT SPEAK." Oh dear it seemed that the overgrown pepper pot was getting angry.

Ginger turned round, and took a bold step towards the vile creature. She was surprised to see it shift backwards. It was as though it was scared of her. Why would it be scared of her though? She smirked, "Why should I be quiet?" She questioned the creature.

"OBEY THE DALEKS OR YOU WILL BE _EXTERMINATED!" It screeched, rolling forwards again in an attempt to intimidate Ginger. It didn't work. Ginger was sick of being pushed around. People had pushed her all of her life just because of who she was. However there's only so much one person can take before they fall over the edge. Ginger had finally reached her limit. This creature was really putting a damper on her day. It had stopped her from going to Disney Land! It had captured her, and was now commanding her like she was nothing but a child.

" What do you want with me?" She asked in a venomous voice.

" YOU ARE A CHILD OF GALLIFREY. YOU CAN FLY THE DOCTOR'S SHIP. YOU WILL FLY IT INTO THE TIME WAR AND LIFT THE TIME LOCK. YOU ARE THE KEY. WE WILL WIN THE WAR AND BECOME THE SUPREME BEINGS." It roared insanely.

Suddenly there were a thousand chants of, " DALEKS WILL BECOME THE SUPREME BEINGS!"

Ginger swallowed. These creatures were truly mad, "What do you mean child of Gallifrey? " She demanded an answer.

" YOU MUST REMEMBER!" The leading Dalek as they were now calling themselves shot forwards causing her to trip backwards and fall onto the chair with a loud thud.

" Remember what?" Her voice quaked with fear as the contraption above her began to make a slow clanking noise. She watched on in horror as it began lowering. With each passing second it was getting closer to her head. She tried to struggle but her fear was paralyzing her to the spot. She was powerless to do anything.

She scrunched her eyes shut, and bit down on her tongue to stop herself from screaming. She wouldn't let them see that they had won. She winced as blood began to swill in her mouth, and the cold metal finally made contact with her head. Was this it? Were these creatures going to kill her? Was this the way that she was going to die? In a strange place, alone, and petrified.

It was only when she began to feel a sharp pressure pushing into her skull that the screams finally escaped. The pressure built into an excruciating pain and flooded to every part of her mind. Her lungs constricted within her chest as she struggled to breathe through her pain, and her heart almost came to a complete standstill. She could feel herself slipping away. She welcomed death.

Then everything stopped. The pain. The Daleks screeching. The sound of her screams. It all melted away into nothingness.

It was replaced with a harmony of singing. Like a thousand angels in the air humming a song. The notes were soft, and gentle. It was almost like a lullaby, but something about it didn't seem at all childlike. Despite its lush notes there was a hint of sadness about it. As though the beauty was stained by something dark and sinister.

Ginger opened her eyes.

She was lying on the ground staring at a sky that shined and sparkled. Thousands of planets and stars swirled within the giant blanket of orange. Two blindingly bright suns bowed down to her as though they were worshipping her. It was an awe bounding sight. It was the most beautiful thing Ginger had ever seen.

Swaying in a light breeze were thousands of crystal clear blades of grass. They swooned, and danced in time with the angels singing. Ginger laughed out loud, and reached out to touch one of the blades. She plucked it out of the ground and twirled it between her thumb and finger. It felt so fragile. It was as though it would break at any given moment.

She turned her head slightly and saw lying next to her a boy. He was far younger than her. Perhaps only eight years old. He had fair wispy hair that haloed his young features, and deep brown eyes that seemed so innocent. He smiled at her sweetly.

She reached out her hand to him, and placed the blade of grass in his own miniature hand.

The boy cried out loud as the blade cut into his skin, and blood began to pour from his open wound. The blood dripped from his hand and splurged into the air. It lay motionless in the air for a while before twirling, and swirling into an unrecognisable shape. That shape began to reform into letters.

_**THE DOCTOR** _

Ginger jerked and tried to move away from the boy but found just like before when she had been sitting in the chair she couldn't move.

She watched as the boy's face flickered and changed until it rested on one man's face alone.

"No." She whispered, "Not you."

Deep green eyes pierced her soul. A word slipped from his lips. A word that had been lost to time itself a long time ago. Her real name.

She began to shake, and tears began rolling from her cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Fire began spitting around her, and the planet she was lying on went up in flames. The smoke smouldered, and destroyed everything in its wake.

The only two things untouched were herself and The Doctor. Everything and everyone else died.

* * *

**Please leave a review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **

**A/N: A huge thanks goes to everyone who has been reading this story so far.**

* * *

Ginger's vision slipped away into a forgotten memory.

She felt every fibre within her body awaken. It was as though the person she had been only moments before was now gone. Which left her with one simple question. Who was she? She wasn't too sure of the answer to that, and something deep within her told her that it wasn't going to be a simple answer either.

She suddenly found that every doubt of her importance in the universe was now erased from her mind. She was no longer the Ginger who had been the lonely, abandoned, teenager, wandering aimlessly from place to place without a purpose. She now felt powerful, and knowledge flooded through her veins, such wonderful knowledge. The universe seemed a far brighter place, as though she was looking through new eyes, and though she could tell she was still trapped, and surrounded by crazed aliens, she no longer felt scared. Her perspective on everything she thought she had known had been blown into smithereens.

Feeling stronger than she had ever felt before, she pulled at the metal contraption that still dug into her skull. She felt a sharp pain in her head, and knew that she should be in agonizing pain, but felt nothing but a rabid energy rocketing through her. Screams banged against her eardrums repeatedly. She assumed they were the screams of the Daleks. Dragging the contraption out, she sent it clattering to the ground.

" STOP! STOP OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The threats seemed empty now, and Ginger found that the cold metallic voices of the Daleks held no effect on her, not anymore.

She knew that she was the one in control now. She was going to rescue The Doctor, escape from this horrific place, and run away in a bigger on the inside blue box.

Where she went from there, she didn't know. She wasn't the same girl as The Doctor had first picked up. He could very well take her back to Earth. Either way, she would never be able to live out a normal human life again. Not that she had had a normal life to begin with. No, she had always been abnormal. But somehow she felt far more abnormal than the usual now. As though she wasn't human at all. Perhaps she was imagining things, but her whole body felt different. She felt like she was indestructible, and as though she could accomplish anything.

She held a hand up in front of her, and a jumble of words that made no sense to her dripped from her tongue. The words were beautiful, ancient, and encompassed her in warmth. It was as though those words were a part of her, a part that until now had been buried in the deep regions of her core. Her lips formed more unrecognizable words, and with it a golden light began flaring off her fingers. The light filled her vision, and her whole body began to burn. The fire now within her didn't hurt, it made her feel safe. The screams of the Daleks quietened down, till there was no noise bar one. The sound of the universe. It whooshed, and grinded into the atmosphere, and moments later, a blue box materialized.

She, still blinded by the blazing light, began making her way towards the ship. When she got inside, she wondered to the console. The light from her vision began to ebb away, but the fire remained, spurring her on. She looked at the console, at all the strange button, leavers, and other objects that she knew nothing about. She didn't know how to fly The Doctor's time machine, and then suddenly, and surprisingly, she did. She flipped a sequence of leavers, and pressed in the required coordinates to where the Daleks had situated The Doctor. She then moved round the console and pressed the blue switches. This stopped the grinding noise, and although that deeply unsettled her, she also felt a little bit reassured. This way if there were any Daleks keeping watch, her entrance would remain relatively unnoticed. At least that's what she hoped. She watched in satisfaction as the engines moved swiftly up and down.

Hearing the tiny thud the ship made on it's landing, she braced herself for what was going to happen next. Jumping gracefully down the steps, she came to the big double doors. Swallowing down hard, she pulled them open.

The sight that lay before her was a far worse one than she had first imagined coming across. The Daleks were nowhere to be seen, but there, hanging from his restraints, bruised, battered, and bloodied, was The Doctor. It was hard to believe that this was still the same man as the one who she had run away with.

With a sickening sense of urgency she raced over to where The Doctor's frail form was. He looked awful. He had deathly white skin, and he had lost an incredibly large amount of weight, causing his already prominent bones to jut out even more than they had before. It made her question just how long she and The Doctor had been apart. It hadn't seemed too long. Half an hour at the most. Though she could have missed her coordinates by a few days.

Frowning, she pulled at his restraints. They immediately broke off of his wrists, and he began to fall to the ground. She caught him before he could make contact, and much to her relief heard a stifled moan escape The Doctor's throat. He was still alive, and there was still a chance that she could save him. She studied his injuries, and found herself wondering how the Daleks could have possibly caused them. They had no hands to inflict physical injury themselves.

It was then, and only then, that she realized she and The Doctor were no longer alone. Leaning The Doctor's dead weight on her right shoulder, she span them both around. She felt herself freeze, standing before her was a monster. It's facial features were contorted, it's mouth shaped into a small, round ' O' shape. It wore a three piece suit, and was hissing at her, whilst staring at her with it's beady eyes that were sunk into two dark caverns in it's skull.

" _Go." _It commanded her_, " Ginger, you must go. Take The Doctor, and go." _

The air in her lungs flew away, and her beating heart almost stopped. She wasn't going to argue with the creature. She frantically dragged The Doctor into the ship, taking only one daring glimpse back, but not quite remembering why. Slamming the doors shut she placed The Doctor on the ground. He looked far worse in the light. Bloody gashes were slashed into the surface of his skin, and a dark bruise that was turning an angry shade of red covered half of his face. She dreaded to think what damage lay beneath his clothes.

Kneeling down, she placed a hand on his left side. Finding no heartbeat she began to panic. How could there be no heartbeat. He was still breathing, still alive. It was then that she remembered that he was an alien. Using her common sense she moved her hand to other side of his chest. There was a heartbeat, but it was fading, fast. A tear rolled down her face. She didn't want to lose The Doctor to death. He had been the only person to show kindness, the only person who wanted to be her friend. She had only just begun to have a sense of belonging. More tears splashed down her face in their millions. The fire within her was waging a war with her emotions. Leaning her head down slightly, she whispered into his brilliant shock of brown hair, " I'm sorry."

The golden light began radiating off of her again, but this time it wasn't there to destroy, it was there to save. Tilting her head so her nose was brushing against his, she kissed him.

* * *

**Please leave a review x **


End file.
